Brother and Sister
by wonder woman2002
Summary: After the Winx and their boyfriends find out about Flora and Nabu being related Flora and Nabu have some Big brother little sister problems can they over come them? Please no flames but i will take nice corrections or people pointing out mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

**Layla's P.O.V**

Layla was walking through the woods and heard Flora and Nabu so she decided to listen.

"Nabu you are always so over protective I love Helia! Dont mess this one up like you did my last!" Flora said stomping her foot onto the ground.

"Flora i love you to much to date my friend i forbid you to see him." Nabu yelled back.

"NABU!" Flora yelled but Nabu cut her off and said "Dont Nabu me." My boyfriend responded.

"BUT YOU KNOW HIM! He wouldnt hurt me!" Flora yelled back which is something you dont hear everyday.

Flora said "I'm leaving."

And as Flora walked off my boyfriend said "I love you."

Flora just huffed and under her breath said "I hate you."

Layla transformed into her enchanix and flew to meet the Winx.

**At The Winx Dorm**

"No way Flora would not do that me you and her are like the closest in the Winx group!" Musa said.

"I heard it and Nabu said and i quote 'I Love You' but Flora said and i quote 'I Hate You'." I said.

"Would Flora really cheat on me?" Helia said.

"Me and Flora are best friends i know her dude and chill i'm sure there is an reason for all of this." Riven said.

Flora and Nabu walked in and everyone stared at them.

"Um...hi?" Flora said.

"You cheater." Helia said quietly.

"I'm sorry, What?" Flora said.

"You Both are cheaters!" Layla yelled.

"They were going to find out sometime." Nabu shrugged.

"This is highly illogical, Flora Nabu why?" Tecna said

Flora and Nabu looked at each other then shrugged.

"You both are just trash you two were dating when you already have someone!" Stella said.

"EW!" Flora and Nabu yelled.

"Thats my BROTHER!" Flora said.

"AND THATS MY SISTER!" Nabu yelled

"You said you were from Andros!" Layla yelled.

"And you said Lynfea!" Helia said.

"Ok let me explain my mother and father is Nabu's mother and father, but my father was just a Andros person on Andros and my mom was a Queen of Lynfea, they met had Nabu when they were visiting Andros Nabu took after all my fathers look, our parents were on Lynfea when i was born and i took all and i mean ALL my mothers look." Flora said

"Why didnt you tell me?" Riven said.

"Because not everyone needs to know the," Flora stoped then close the door and whispered "The s word."

Layla laughed and Musa put a pillow over her face so she didnt laugh to hard.

"I'm sorry love." Helia said.

"Me too!" Layla said kissing Layla.

"HA! Look at the little couples, lets end them!" Darcy said.

"Static Storm!" Stormy yelled.

The Winx was able to do a spell then changed into Enchantix.

"Power Of Mother Nature!" Flora yelled.

"Morfix Blast!" I yelled.

"Boom Tube!" Musa stomped.

Darcy went flying.

"Dragon Energy!" Bloom said.

"Tecno shock wave!" Tecna said.

"Sun Burst!" Stella yelled.

This made both sisters go flying.

"That was easier then expected." Bloom shrugged.

Nabu grabbed Flora and said "Flora?" In a warning tone.

"But?" Flora said but just stped and walked up to Helia.

"I'm...i'm sorry Helia we...we...we cant be together." Flora said then flew up to her balcony and cried.

"What Did You Do!" Me and the other Winx but flora yelled looking at Nabu.

Helia just stood quiet and Riven said "I'm going to see Flora.

**With Riven and flora, Flora's P.O.V**

When Riven opened the door Flora flew into his arms and Riven said "Just keep in mind I only do this for you and Musa." Riven said.

Flora giggled.

"Gets you every time." Riven said with a grin.

:I know, I know what happened, Nabu doesnt want Helia and I to be together because he thinks its weird for him to have drawings, paintings, and pictures of me." I said

"Does he have any of you?" Riven asked me.

"Yes but they are all at our castle in Lynfea and our mansion in Andros." I said.

"How many?"

"I lost count after 5 picture books of me and our family."

Helia walked in and Flora was already in her regular cloths but still coulnt' face him.

Helia grabbed Flora's hand then when Nabu opened the door Flora snatched her hand and as she was about to do a spell Riven had caught her and Musa was already flying up so she grabed her as well.

"I hate You! I HATE YOU! I...I HATE YOU!" I yelled but my voice was already cracking the last time i said it and i dropped to the floor in tears.

"Why dont you just ignore him?" Stella asked.

"Because Nabu is 1 year older then me and before he left he swore to our parents he would protect me and i swore i would listen." I said.

"Nabu." Layla said looking up and changed back to her regular cloths and walked up to Nabu and said "Give Flora the chance Helia is a sweet guy and they love each other you cant keep love apart."

Nabu looked down and said "Fine Flora go ahead."


	2. Trouble on its way

The Winx were all packed and the Specialist were waiting outside for the Owl from Lynfea to come.

Flora and Nabu knew they had to be dressed properly or chewed out by their parents on how to dress.

Nabu wore a red button up top with a gold sash around his shoulders to waist, with golden epaulets, and black dress pants, Flora wore her pink dress tight at the top and puffy at the wait on down, light green elbow length gloves, and pink 3 1 halve length heels her hair in a curly messy looking bun.

When I came out in my dress i had to hit it a little so i could get it patted so i could sit next to Helia,

"Flora you look lovely." Helia said.

i was in a deep thought of mind i didnt even hear him.

"Love whats wrong?" Helia asked me

"I'm worried, what if my parents dont approve of you? And i see Eric i found out he was a killer, of...of...what if Rose feels left out or..." I was cut off my Tecna saying "I am 99% sure your parents will like Helia and 5% sure you will see your ex." Tecna smiled

"It's more then 0% so i'm going to worry." I said leaning my head on Flora's shoulder.

"Is he hot?" Stella asked.

"You dont know the halve of-" I stopped when i felt Helia's eye lock on me.

I took out my phone and while Helia was looking out the window i texted Stella.

**To: PrincessSunShine**

**From:PrincessNature**

**You dont know the have of hit, major cute body amazing face but still a murder he killed a guys who wanted to merry me, REALLY, REALLY!**

Stella looked at her phone and chuckled then responded

**To: PrincessNature**

**From: PrincessSunShine**

**Wow some one call a doctor got a case of nutty and he sounds cute send me a pic?**

I laughed and everyone looked at me then i found a picture of him on google with his shirt off so i texted it to Stella.

Stella said "SOME ONE CALL THE DOCTOR GOT A CASE OF HOTTIE!"

I giggled then Stella sent it to the rest of the Winx and Layla said "Wow Flora if he wasent a murder I would take him for myself!"

Nabu said "Stop looking at pictures of Eric shirtless."

Musa said "Hey sexy is sexy?"

"TRUE DAT!" All the Winx said.

When we arrived and announced everyone Rose burst through the door in her yellow puffy dress and gold flats and yelled "WINX! Flora!" Then hoped into my arms.

Nabu took everyone to his room and we hung out there then i left the room for a second and when i came back in i heard Nabu say "And we had to chase Flora around in her under garments!"

Then i walked up to Nabu and jumped on his back and ruffled through his hair.

Then my dad said "Flora...you know the rules. No ruff housing."

"Ok daddy." I said as he walked off.

Then i grabbed Nabu by the braid and started pulling and Riven, Musa, Stella, sky, Bloom, Layla, and Brandon had to pry my hands off Nabu.

Then i chased him to our library and used my magic to stop him.

"Flora No!" I heard Bloom call out and grab me so i wouldnt hurt Nabu.

Helia just fell on the ground laughing.

"Ok love you have had your pay back." Helia said grabbing me by the arm.

Then i heard voices it sounded like a male it said _"Flora i will earn your love again, I will kill Helia if i have too, I will also kill Nabu so you wont have anyone to protect you."_

"NO! I have my parents!" I yelled which caused everyone to look at me.

_"Flora if you ever want to see your family alive at 9:00 meet me at the Green Nature Bay Beach"_

I felt myself black out then wake up at about 8:45.

"No,No!" I woke up yeling.

"Flora its ok your home lil sis its ok your home." Nabu said hugging me and i started to cry.

"Nabu...i...i" then i started crying again.

After Nabu left i transformed into my enchantix and flew out the window.

_I have to figure out who that voice is._ I thought as i flew to Green Bay Beach then i saw.

"No!" I said as i landed infront of him.

"Yes" He said as a evil grin appeared on his face.


	3. Gone bad

"Eric what do you want from me!" I yelled.

"Why Flora i want you of course." Eric replied.

_Gosh why is he so cute but EVIL! _I thought

Eric flipped his golden hair out his face and walked up to me with those red eyes.

"Flora i love you." He said.

"No Helia loves me!" I yelled.

Eric slapped me and said "Say that name in front of me again and i will slap you harder!"

I felt the tears of fear, and pain.

"You never loved me, you killed, you cheated, and you lost." I said.

"IVY VINES RAP!" I yelled.

But he did a reverse spell to wilt the plants nad i fell to the ground as a head ache came because of the pain and crying out from the ivies.

He picked me back up then force kissed me which i couldn't escape then i heard Riven yelled out "FLORA...FLORA WHERE ARE YOU!

Eric banished in thin air then I saw Riven appear and say "Where were you?"

"I..I...was taking a moonlight walk." I said think of the first lie that came to mind.

"come on no one is awake yet." Riven said and i picked him up and flew us back to the castle.

**Morning**

Nabu put on his regular and i just put on my tiara, and light green dress with pink ribbons on the edge and green flats.

"Morning" I said as i kissed Helia seeing him in the dinning room with the rest of the Winx, Specialist, and my mom and dad.

"Good" *Kiss mom* Morning" *Kiss dad*

As i sat down i heard Erics voice.

_Flora dont forget meet me same place as last night in the next 15 minutes or i will blow the bombs up that is under your castle_

"no" I whispered.

"What was that sis." Nabu asked.

"I...I...I dont have a appetite." I said getting up from the table and running, everyone sttod up but i was to busy running.

"Hi...flora?" Rose said.

"Hi sweetie." I said as i kept running.

_10 minutes..._

"I'm coming!" I yelled.

"Hi princess." people in the town said bowing their heads.

"No need for that Hello!" I yelled back as i kept running.

I finally reached the beach and saw Eric on a rock with a rose and he gave it to me.

"Sorry i have to make you cheat on your boyfriend princess but i will have your heart one way or another." Eric said

"You dont have my heart Helia does." I said.

He force kissed me which was horrible.

Then i got a text and he let me go.

**To: PrincessNature**

**From: QueenoftheWaves**

**Hey on our way to the beach! I think thats were you are cause Riven sai you like to be their cya!**

I had an idea to let the Winx and Specialist see him and help me fight him.

After about 2 minutes Eric was force kissing me again and the Winx and Specialsit had showed up.

"Flora?" Helia said sad.

"Eric." Nabu said through his teeth.

"HOT MAN ON OUR GIRL!" The Winx said in union.

"Hello their i am guessing you are all the Winx and specialsit." Eric said with a evil grin.

"GET OFF MY SISTER!" Nabu said.

Nabu pointed his staff at Eric and blasted him with all his power.

"Winx Enchatix!" Flora yelled and everyone changed into enchantix.

"Flower Power."

"Music Hump!"

"Dragon Fury!"

"Enery Blast!"

"Power Of The Shining Sun!"

"Tides Drowning Wave!"

All the powers hit him at once but Eric still stood with a shield around him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT CREEPY HOT GUY!" Stella said.

"Flora of course." Then Eric shot a power at Flora and her dress became dark purple, (The thing on her feet dont know what to call them) Became black with a green jem, Her tiara became dark green, and the colorfull part that was on Flora's dress became black, dark green, and dark purple.

Flora flew up next to Eric and shot out a dark green enery blast at the guys with her right hand and a black orb at the girls with her left.

"What do you want from me and my boyfriend!" I yelled.

"Flora? It's us your friends!" Musa said.

"Shut up wanna be!" I said.

"I want a answer from you cute blue headed boy." I said pointing at him.

"Flora? It's us your friends, and brother. I am your boyfriend." He said.

"Eric is my boy firnd and he is my brother that is the only one i know" I said.

"come big brother, Eric let us leave these dweebs."

Nabu just stood there?

"Traitor!" I yelled and shot a orb at him but he made a shield.

I kissed Eric with much force but...no passion or sparks lit up? Oh well "Eric lets go."

Then we banished in mid air.


	4. She's Back!

**Layla's P.O.V**

"I cant believe he did that to our Flo, she is my best friend and he isnt going to take her!" I said.

"YEAH! My sister belongs home with the people who love her not with some doosh wow only wants her for her body!" My boyfriend yelled.

Musa just sat in tears, and Tecna hugged her and cryed too.

Helia sat looking at pictures of him and Flora. Then said "I'm going to find her, Timmy see if you can trach her teams-" Helia got cut off my Layla who said "Teams A is me, Nabu, Bloom, Sky, Helia and Timmy, Team B will be Tecna, Stella, Brandon, Musa, riven, and Tecna."

Everyone nodded tema A and the girls transformed and got on their boyfrinds Leva Bikes and team B got on the Owl.

**Team A**

"Nabu go under ground we need to look below team B has the surface." Layla said.

As they were underground riding they heard a girls voice and a boy and Layla called Team B to meet them in Tecna's tracking device.

**Nabu's P.O.V**

We all walked up to the voices and saw my sister and Eric.

"Giv. Her. Back." I said annoyed.

"Make me." Eric said.

Helia used his string glove and pulled Eric over to him and as he got closer Helia punched him up the chin causing him to fly ti the air and hit the ground and Flora ran over and kissed him.

"Flora! No!" Helia said.

Helia walked up to Flora and said "Flora dont you remember, I was your boyfriend i loved you Riven was the only other guy you felt you could talk to, Nabu was always able to get to you but always ended up having fun, Stella and Bloom was able to help you with dates and what to wear, Musa and Layla was always the 2 girls you could talk to for 3 days straight and still have things in commen, You said Tecna made you feel good and she was another close friend and one who 75% of the time under stood what she ment when using numbers, we all love you Flora, and you are my life my air with out you i would lose myself you are my love my one and only...love."

Flora got dizzy and fell out, 2 minutes later her enchanix dress was back to normal and when she saw Eric she stood up and kicked the body in the sewer water than ran to me and hugged me and her friends.

"Hey? What about me your BROTHER." Nabu said and Flora jumped on his back and played in his hair.

"What about your best guy friend, or i get it you dont love me or your friends anymore." Riven said in a sarcastic tone.

Flora hugged all of them.

"Helia i want to get on your back." Flora said to me.

"Flora love?"

"HELIA!" Flora wined.

Flora got infront of Helia and said "Pleases.

"No Love." I said.

Flora stomped on my toe really hard which caused me to bend over and her jump on my back really fast.

"Flo do you mind." Layla said looking at Flora.

Flora got down and stomped on Nabu's toe and when he bent over Layla jumped on.

"Flo?" Musa said.

Flora went in front of Riven and as she lefted her foot Riven put Musa on his back put his hands in surrender mode and said "I GOT I get it got it gall good."

Flora walked back over to me and i fell for it again and all the Winx got on their boyfrinds back abd they took them home.

* * *

**I will continue this is not the end please Review if you like it so far!**


	5. Protective

When we got to the castle i picked up Rose and said to her "You want to come with me and the Winx to the village! I will show Bloom and Stella the malls, Tecna the new and only computer store, and then me, Musa, and Layla will go to the beach!" I said.

"YAY! Nabu where are the guys going?" Rose said jumping into his arms.

"Me and the guys are each going with our girlfriends...no matter how much BRANDO AND SKY LIKE IT!" Nabu said.

Brandon and Sky moaned.

Everyone went to their own places.

**Beach Flora's P.O.V**

_did you think i was dead well Flora i might not be able to keep you on my side but i can keep you hostage._

I shot up from my beach towel when i heard that.

"Nabu!" I yelled and he came over.

"What is the spell you use to block some one else from mentally communicating with you." I asked.

"Why lil sis is some one bothering you? Who is it?" Nabu asked with a angry voice.

"Nabu just tell me!" I said annoyed.

"You can only be a wizard to do that kind of magic." Nabu said.

I got up and ran like my life depended on it.

"Flo where ya goen!" Musa yelled after me.

"Flora come back!" Layla yelled.

Helia started running after me then Nabu then everyone.

"Please dont follow me!" I yelled behind.

I heard Musa tell Rose to have the giant Bee's take her back to the castle and i heard Layla call Stella and Bloom.

"Why is she SO stubborn!" Helia said.

"She grew up with Nabu. What do you expect." Riven said while running.

I had transformed and flew to Erics house and Nabu knew exactly where i was heading.

Nabu disappeared so i used my spell to do it too.

**Nabu's P.O.V** **Eric's place**

"Hey sis stop right there." I said when i saw Flora.

"Nabu! You dont understand." She said to me.

"Tell me." Nabu said holding hs hand out for me.

"Eric before i went evil he treatened to kill all my loved ones which the Winx couted as, now he wants me hostage if i dont listen he will kill my closes friends such as Riven, you, Helia, Layla, and Musa, then the rest of the Winx." Flora cried.

Then I pulled Flora into a hug and everyone had came.

"Flora we heard everthing it will be ok." Helia said to Flora.

"I will protect you it will be ok." I said.

"No Nabu its fine i will." Helia said.

"Oh No." Flora and the Winx said.

"Nabu you need to let Flora fight her own battles." Helia yelled to me.

"She is my family i will fight with her!" I yelled back.

"Flora isn't week she can protect herself." Helia yelled.

I walked closer to Helia and said " .Wanna Be."

"Guys." Flora said.

"No you are just a jerk she is strong!" Helia said

"Guys" Flora said again.

"Helia i will forbid Flora from seeing you if i must." I said really mad now.

"SHUT THE **** up!" Flora yelled with her fist balled up.

"I can fight my own battles! But sometimes i cant do them alone i am not the strongest! Bloom is i cant handle all this pressure with Nabu being over protective, me having all these classes on how to rule my kingdom its just to MUCH i need a break from all of you!" Flora yelled then disappeared.

**Flora's P.O.V**

As i got back to the castle i saw something tat broke me into peaces.

"No." I said quietly.

"This is...this is a night mare!" I said running into the castle.


	6. Wedding or death

I ran in the castle to see ice ever where.

"Icy." I said to myself.

"Flora! Flora!" I heard Rose running up to me in her regular fairy outfit which was a golden knee high dress with pink flats her hair curled, and green wings with gold swirls.

Rose flew into my arms. "Flora Mommy and Daddy i saw them but then i saw 2 dead bodies that looked like them!" Rose said which made my eyes wide.

"Show me." I told her, then we saw my mom and dad both dead.

"Rose...Rose go...go get Nabu and bring him here." I said then Rose flew off.

I heard Darcy, Icy, ans stormy.

I transformed then i flew to them.

"You killed my parents." I said.

"What did the week fairy say." Stormy said.

"YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!" I yelled blasting Stormy with as much power as i could.

"You little." Darcy said blasting me but i dodged it.

"Ivy vine wrap!" I said making ivy vines wrap her.

"Sonic storm!" I heard Musa fly next me me blasting Darcy.

"Dragon energy!" Bloom said below me.

"Icy your turn! Flower power!" I heard Rose say which didnt effect Icy a lot but it hurt her a little.

"Like that would end me." Icy said blasting Rose.

"No!" I yelled using a spell to destroy the spell she sent to Rose.

"Come with me Rose." Stella said taking Roses hand then them flying together to Roses room.

"You killed my parents and now I KILL YOU!" I said.

"Power Of Mother Nature I Command You Come To Me!" I chanted with my eyes closed.

Nabu's P.O.V

When i saw Flora open her eyes they were glowing a green.

"Power Of Mother Nature I Command You Come To Me!" Flora chanted again.

"POWER OF MOTHER NATURE I COMMAND YOU COME TO ME!" Flora chanted one last time.

"What the..." Before Icy could finish her sentence Everyone but Flora blacked out for a moment.

"WAKE UP!" Flora, Stella, and Rose yelled at the same time.

"Ow." I said rubbing my head.

"Lilac!" Flora said hugging her female lion.

"Flora where is mom and dad?" I asked.

"Gone." She said.

Riven got up.

"What? Flora i...I'm so sorry." Riven said.

"What about the Trix?" I asked.

"I dont know." She responded.

"Flora i...i am so" Layla's voice started to crack because Layla was close with our father.

"Nabu, I'm not ready to rule a whole kingdom on my own, I'm only 16." Flora said to me with a voice cracking.

"Flora you will do find it will be ok." Helia said putting his arm around Flora.

Flora hugged him then cried in Helia's chest with the rest of the Winx surrounding her with a group hug.

"Hello? What do we have here?" Icy said.

"Leave them alone...Flora, your parents arnt dead they are in my new hide out if you want them you can come live with me." Eric said.

"Leave my big sister and brother alone!" Rose said.

Eric blasted Rose.

"No! Leave her alone!" I yelled.

"Fine." Flora said.

"What?" I said.

"I am ready to go." Flora said.

"Flora please, dont do it!" Bloom said.

"I must." Flora said.

"You will be my wife tomorrow at 8:55 P.M. And i want them their so Flora." Eric said blasting Flora.

"He made Flora evil again." Nabu said looking at the ground.

Eric duck taped their mouths and said "This way you can be oat our wedding.

Then he tied the Winx and Specialist to a chair and left for his hide out then set the queen and king free.


	7. Gone

I walked pass the prisoners and saw how all of them was annoyed and angry.

"Why...why do I feel like I, know you all?" I said quietly.

"Honey! Can you come to my bed room!" Eric yelled.

The blue haired boy's head shot up and I could see anger written on his face.

The red head used some time of spell to break everyone free.

"NO!" Eric yelled coming out of his bed room.

"Solar Sun!" The blond yelled hitting me and a bubble floated above the evil me.

"Guys you have to break the orb in his bed room, that is what he is using as a power sorce, Nabu I love you, Rose and our parents, Helia I love you as well, as if you were my husban, Winx I love you. I love you all but please save me and go through any risk it takes." I said then the bubble popped.

"I got this one." Nabu said.

Nabu used a spell to find where Eric was.

"Here is Eric and here is us, about 5 minutes away but with this spell...5 seconds away." Nabu said.

"Oh no you don't." I said finally standing up but continued "The old Flora is dead I am Flora and you will not kill my fiancé!"

As they were transporting I managed to grab the African American girl but was transported with them.

**Eric's bedroom**

"ERIC THEYE'RE AFTER THE ORB!" I yelled.

"DRAGON FURY!" The red head yelled sending it toward Eric.

"No!" I yelled jumping in front of Eric yelling "Poison Ivy shield!"

It bounced off my shield towards bloom but a blond guys destroyed it with his sword.

The blue haired boy took a sword from the magenta haired boy and stabbed Eric.

"No!" I yelled crying on his chest.

Then a brown haired guy with 1 long braid destroyed the orb.

Then my enchantix dress and regular wings appeared.

"I'm back thank you Lord!" I said.

"EW!" I said looking at Eric.

"Bastard" I said.

Thanks guys." I said giving him a hug.

"Wait, is mom and dad really alive or...was it fake?" I said.

Nabu looked down sad.

"He..." I said with my eyes wide.

"yes." Nabu said with a nod.

"I...I'm not ready to rule a kingdom." I said.

"Look lil sis, I will rule the Lynfea woods, and you can rule the city and we both do the village." Nabu said.

"I...I would have to get married i'm not ready for that." I said.

"Flora you can marry Helia and Layla will marry me." Nabu said.

Layla grabbed Nabu's hand and Helia grabbed Flora's.

"Nabu I would love to marry you." Layla said giving him a kiss.

"Flora I love you." Helia said kissing her.


	8. A nice Ending

Flora was in her white wedding dress that went to the bottom of her feet that had a pink sash with pink, green, and white flowers in that pattern, with white heels and Layla as the maid of honor and the rest of the Winx as brides maids.

Flora walked down the isle with her flowers and looked as if she would faint any minute.

"Helis, will you take Princess Flora to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" the priest said.

"I Do." Helia said.

"Princess Flora, will you take Helia to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" He said.

"I...I...I'm not ready for this, I'm sorry Helia I do love you like my own husband but...but still I cant just marry right now." I said then ran off.

"Flora!" The Winx and Nabu yelled.

I ran to the garden and sat in my flowers with my lion Lily.

"Oh Lily...What is a princess to do now, I dont want to marry then have to stay in Lynfea till I die., I want to go on missions with the Winx be with my boyfriend not my husband, I'm 16 not 20." I said to Lily while scratching behind her ear.

"I know Flora." I looked up and saw Nabu standing there.

"Flora how about we get our uncle Michael and aunt Lisa to rule, they are 30. Then once we are 25 we will take over." Nabu said.

I ran into Nabu's arms and said "I...I wish mom and dad were here, I have so much anger right now, i just dont know what to do with it." I cried.

Helia, The Winx, and The Specialist came out with smiles because they were ease dropping.

"You told them to wait by the door and listen to us didnt you." I said with my hands on my hips.

"No."

"Be honest."

"No."

"Ok sister pain now." I said casting a spell to make anyone I want to be honest.

"Yes." Nabu said. Then I took the spell off and we had a laugh except Nabu. Who wanted to laugh.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
